Izzy's twin Bella (sequel)
by Littlecosma001
Summary: Summary-This takes place 120 years after Izzy was taken by the Vulturi. True to her word, she said she was Bella so they wouldn't take her sister away too. She doesn't act like Bella, she is always messing around. Alec always flirts with her and she flirts back playfully.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long!

Izzy POV

I've been living with the Vulturi for the past one hundred and twenty years. I said I was Bella so they wouldn't take away my sister too. Aro has turned into a father to me. Marcus and Caius are more like my uncles. I love spending time with the guard. Turns out, I have a power! Well, technically two. I have both a mental shield and a physical shield. I'm better at my physical sheild than at my mental one. My mental shield protects my from attacks that have to do with the mind. At times, I can make it spread out and protect other people too, but it's very difficult. My physical shield works very well with me. I can make it go for miles and miles if I want to. To a human, It would feel like a wall of solid steel. To vampires, it feels like a wall made of marble. That is, before they are thrown back. When you touch my shield, you get thrown back many yards. I am a vegetarian vampire, as a tribute to Bella and the Cullens. Dad was okay with it. I was running around with Jane, Aro summoned us.

"Hi dad!" I yelled as I jumped in his lap.

"Hello Isabella, I have news." He said smiling. I jumped off him and went to uncle Caius and uncle Marcus.

"Hello uncle." I said to both of them as I kissed their cheeks.

"Hello Isabella." They chorused. The guard came in and stood in front of them. I stood at the front and sat down cross legged. They followed my lead.

"Story time!" I yelled. They all laughed.

"Alright, everyone there will be a coven of vampires coming to see us. I want you all to be on your best behavior. Isabella, I want to show you off especially to them." I nodded and jumped up saluting.

"Got it!"

"They will be here in a few hours, so everyone get ready and look your best." We all got up and left. I was walking to my room and I opened the door.

"Jane! Heidi! Get in here!" They raced to my room and we all went in. "Alright ladies! Sound off!"

"Jane, stylist reporting for duty!" She yelled.

"Heidi, in charge of wardrobe reporting for duty!" She said loudly. Whenever an event would happen I would have them help me get ready.

"Alright ladies! You heard my father, we need to beautify me and make me look drop dead sexy for the coven that will come see us. We only have a few hours, but that should be enough time." They nodded. Heidi went running to get a dress and Jane sat me down. After a while, I got really attached to them both. Jane pushed me in the bathroom and helped me wash every inch of my skin and hair. She grabbed the lingerie that Heidi handed her and she handed it to me. It was flaming red with black lace bra and panties set. I sat down and Jane dried my hair. She began to brush through it and untangled it. Heidi came back with the dress and my hooded cape. My cape was the only one that was red, it was a dark blood red. The dress was a beautiful shade of scarlet. It was skin tight, it had a sweetheart neckline, it went all the way to the floor, and had a slit going up the left side that ended three inches below my hip. "Perfect!" I commented. I put it on and did a little twirl. It commented my figure very well. "Hmm, but it would be too much red with the red cape, wouldn't it?" I commented. They nodded. Jane raced off and brought back my black cape. This cape was pitch black.

"If we put this one on, it would look better. Don't you think?" She asked. I nodded smiling.

"Here are the heels." Heidi said. She handed me a pair of blood red stilettos that had a five inch heel.

"How do I look?" I asked after I put everything on. They smiled. Jane grabbed my necklace that had the Vulturi crest on it. She put it around my neck. The crest rested slightly between my breasts and the sliver chain adorned my neck.

"The finishing touch." She said. I smiled at her. I look at the clock on my wall. It's been a few hours! We all left and walked downstairs to the room where dad meets people.

"You look beautiful, Isabella." Dad said. I smiled at him.

"Thank you father." He was standing up, so I went and sat in his thrown. He said he would make me princess of Vultera since I was like a daughter to him. I crossed my legs and the slit of the dress opened a bit, showing off my thighs. "Hello uncle." I said to both my uncles. They smiled at me.

"Isabella, they're coming. I want you to leave your hood on until I tell you to take it off." I nodded and put it on, it hiding my face from view. Suddenly the doors opened and in came the people I least expected to see again in my life. The Cullens came in, with my sister. Who is also a vampire. Oh shit.

"Welcome Cullens-" dad cut off as he saw Bella. She was just standing there, holding hands with Edward. On her third finger, there was a ring. Dad tuned to me. "Isabella, what is the meaning of this." I stood up and raced so that I was standing in front of the Cullens.

"This is all a misunderstanding, on your part." I said.

"Who are you?" Bella asked shakily. I turned around and smiled at her, though she probably couldn't see. I walked forward and stood right in front of her. I raised my arms up and took off my hood. They all gasped. I smiled at Bella's shocked face. "Izzy?" She whispered. I nodded. She tackled me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Isabella! What is the meaning of this." I turned around. I let Bella go and stood in front of my father.

"Father, one hundred and twenty years ago, you took my and brought me here. You thought you had taken Isabella Marie Swan, you were wrong. Instead you took me, Isabel Mary Swan, twin sister of Bella." He shook his head.

"So you've been going to us all these years?" He asked. I shook my head quickly.

"No, of course not. You thought I was Bella, so I went along with it so that she wouldn't be taken instead. I never pretended to be something I'm not, the way I've been acting is the way I've always been." I told him honestly. Suddenly, he looked in disbelief.

"I can believe we took the wrong girl." He said and face palmed. I cast my eyes downward.

"Do you regret it, father?" I asked him quietly. He looked up.

"Of course not." He said grabbing my face in his hands. I smiled a him. "Well, I'm sure you want to catch up with your sister. Go ahead and take her to your room." He said. I hugged him.

"Thanks dad." I said. I grabbed Bella's hand. "Come on, lets go to my room!" She followed me and the Cullens followed us. We went into my room and all sat down on my ginormous bed.

"So, what have you been doing these past years?" Bella and I asked at the same time. We smiled.

"You go first." I told her.

Hope you all think it's awesome! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! My mom took away my tablet so I couldn't do anything!

Bella POV ~when she got back to forks~

I hope Izzy hasn't caused too much trouble, she can be such a handful. I got off the plane and Edward picked me up. He seemed to have something on his mind. I chose to ignore it for now. We got to my house to leave my stuff. Dad wasn't home because he was working on a case. Edward took me to his home. Everyone looked sad except Rosalie, she look devastated and like she would burst into tears at any moment. When I walked in, their eyes all zeroed in on my wrist. They looked disappointed and Rosalie burst into tears while leaning on Emmett.

"What's going on?" I asked worried. Izzy wasn't at home, why isn't she here? "Where's Izzy?" They all seemed to get sadder and Rosalie cried harder.

"Bella, you might want to sit down." Carlisle said. I sat down and was now scared. Did something happen?

"What is it?" I asked shakily.

"You see, Izzy was taken away by the Volturi." He said slowly. My eyes widened. "They thought she was you. We haven't seen her or them since." I could feel my self go numb, Jasper looked alarmed.

"They took her?" I asked quietly. They nodded and Rosalie kept crying. I was vaguely aware of my name being called, but I ignored it. My other half is gone. My sister is gone and most likely dead. They took her thinking she was me. It's my fault. She's gone, and never coming back. I could feel myself start shaking. I opened my mouth and let out the most horrible, loudest scream I have ever made. I fell to the floor and curled myself in a ball while screaming. She's gone. She's gone. SHE'S GONE! It kept repeating in my mind. I could feel a haze start to enter my mind, but I pushed it out and continued screaming.

Edward POV

_'Edward, i cant feel anything from her! its like shes invisible!'_ Jasper's panicked voice entered my head. I kept calling Bella's name, either she ignored me or couldn't hear me. She started shaking then the most horrible scream came out of her. She fell to the floor and curled up into a ball as she was screaming.

"Jasper! Do something!" I screamed at him. He looked like he was concentrating then stumbled back.

"S-she pushed me out." He said shocked. Carlisle rushed to her and injected something in her, she passed out within the minute. We all stared at Jasper. "She pushed my out of her. She rejected the calm." He said surprised. We all looked sadly at Bella. We all have to help her through this.

"Do you think..." Esme trailed off.

"Yes?" Carlisle urged her on.

"Do you think there's a chance that...Izzy is alive?" She asked quietly. We all froze and stared at her.

"I'm not sure. I don't think the Volturi would just let her live, or turn her. But lets not get our hopes up." Carlisle said sadly. We all nodded and Rosalie cried softly.

Bella POV ~right before they went to Italy~

I was turned after I graduated and married Edward. I still mourned my sister's death. I assumed she was dead because this is the Volturi we're dealing with, and because I don't want to get my hopes up. It's been 120 years and I've tried to live my life as normally as I can. We're currently living in northern Canada. Out of nowhere, the phone rang. Carlisle picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle, my old friend." It was the voice of Aro Volturi. We all stiffened.

"Aro, how are you?" He asked calmly.

"I'm fine. Yourself?" Aro said in his usual cheerful voice.

"I'm fine. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was wondering if you and your cov- family, would like to visit and spend some time here? As a sort of holiday." He said happily. We were all suspicious. What did he want? We all looked at Carlisle. He seemed to be thinking it over.

"Of course, it would be an honor." He finally said.

"Splendid! I'll expect you here by tomorrow!" And with that the conversation was over. We all looked at Carlisle as he hung up the phone.

"We're all going to go to Voltera." He said quietly. All arguments started until he raised a hand and everyone quieted down. "Aro asked personally, we can't just ignore him." We nodded grudgingly and went upstairs to pack our bags. We got on the plane (first class, ugh) and began our trip to Voltera. When we got their, we rented a car and drove the rest of the way. I looked out into the countryside and thought about what Izzy would do if she was in my position. When we got to the castle, I remained in the back with Edward while we went to the throne room I visited so long ago. We walked in and my eyes zeroed in on the very noticeable differences. Aro was standing and there was someone sitting on his throne between his brothers. If she stood up she would be as tall as me, she seemed to have the same body shape, but it was hard to tell with her cloak. She had her legs crossed and they were long, pale, and looked just like mine.

"Welcome Cullens-" Aro broke off as he finally looked at me. He turned to the person who was on his throne. "Isabella, what is the meaning of this." She stood up and in less than a second was standing in front of us. _'Isabella? She has the same name as me?' _

"This is all a misunderstanding, on your part." She said. Her voice is identical to mine. It can't be.

"Who are you?" I asked shakily. She turned toward me. I couldn't see her face beneath the hood. She walked toward me. I felt Edward tense. She took off her hood and my face stared back at me. She was the same. Same hair, same nose, same lips, even the same eyes. "Izzy?" I whispered. She nodded and I tackled her in a hug. She wrapped her arms around me and I tried getting as close to her as I could.

"Isabella! What is the meaning of this." Aro asked her. She let me go and turned to him.

"Father, one hundred and twenty years ago, you took me and brought me here. You thought you had taken Isabella Marie Swan, you were wrong. Instead you took me, Isabel Mary Swan, twin sister of Bella." He shook his head.

"So you've been going to us all these years?" He asked. She shook her head quickly.

"No, of course not. You thought I was Bella, so I went along with it so that she wouldn't be taken instead. I never pretended to be something I'm not, the way I've been acting is the way I've always been." She told him honestly. Suddenly, he looked in disbelief.

"I can believe we took the wrong girl." He said and face palmed. Izzy cast her eyes downward.

"Do you regret it, father?" She asked him quietly. He looked up.

"Of course not." He said grabbing her face in his hands. She smiled a him. "Well, I'm sure you want to catch up with your sister. Go ahead and take her to your room." He said. Izzy hugged him.

"Thanks dad." She said. She grabbed my hand. "Come on, lets go to my room!" I followed her and the Cullens followed us. We went into her room and all sat down on her ginormous bed.

"So, what have you been doing these past years?" Izzy and I asked at the same time. We smiled.

"You go first." She told me.

~present time Bella POV~

"And now we're here." I said. She nodded and got up. She walked to her closet and came back out wearing some shorts and a tee.

"And what about...dad?" She asked quietly. I looked down.

"He died the a few months after you 'disappeared'." She looked down sadly.

"How?" Was her simple question.

"He died in a shooting." She nodded looking down. "He looked for you, he never stopped. I couldn't tell him you were taken away. They assumed some animal got to you in the woods, since you liked going there." She nodded and continued to look down. I pulled her into my arms. I felt something press between us. I looked down and put my hand in her shirt. Everyone was shocked at me. I pulled out a necklace. It had the Volturi's crest on it. "Why are you wearing this?" I asked her quietly. She looked at me with a small smile.

"I'm part of the family." She said. I looked up at her angrily.

"How can you be part of their coven when they were the ones that took you away?!" I screamed at her. She flinched away from my words.

"Because they've all become like family to me. Aro is like my father, he said he's going to make me princess of Voltera and the vampire world." She said looking at me. I shook my head at her.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" I exclaimed as I stood up. She looked angry and her eyes went pitch black as I'm sure mine were too. She stood up and was in front if me.

"Isabella, I know you're not judging me on what I have chosen." She said angrily. I glared back at her.

"Why are you calling me Isabella? I thought that was your new name." I said pushing her.

"Its not my fault they thought I was you." She said pushing me back harder. Red was starting to swirl in her eyes by how angry she was, I'm sure it was starting to swirl in mine too.

"And why did you pretend to be me?" I asked as I pushed her so hard she was thrown through a wall, THROUGH the wall. She jumped out pissed off, her eyes a crimson red only newborns have. I could feel my eyes take the same color.

"Because I didn't want them to take you away too!" She yelled as she kicked me out a wall too. I landed outside the room and jumped back in. I was in front of her and growled. She growled back at me and we started circling each other. It looked like Jasper was trying to calm us down, but he was panicking since it wasn't working.

"I can take care of myself." I growled at her.

"Yeah, tell it to the person who's always been the one taking care of you." She growled at me. I snarled and pounced on her.

"What the hell are you talking about?! You weren't there when James was after me, you weren't there when I came here for the first time, you weren't there when Riley came after me to avenge Victoria!" I snarled at her. She rolled us over so she was on top.

"So?! Who was there when you always fell down?! Who was it that pretended to be you so you wouldn't get kicked out of ballet?! Who was it that pretended to be you so boys wouldn't be chasing after you?! WHO WAS IT THAT WAS THERE FOR YOU WHEN EDWARD LEFT?!" She snarled at me. I stopped and so did she. The Cullens ran at us, but were thrown and they bumped against the wall. She slowly got up and looked at me. I got up and looked at her. "I was only trying to protect you, so they wouldn't take you away from your family." She told me quietly. "I saw what it did to you when Edward left. I didn't want that to happen again."

"I was just angry that you made them your family, when they took you away." They Cullens kept trying to reach us and kept being thrown back into the wall.

"I'd stop trying if I were you, you won't get near us unless I want you to." Izzy told them. They looked shocked.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"It's my physical shield." She said. "If you look closely, you can see a VERY faint blue tint in the air." We all strained out eyes and finally saw little bits of blue in the air. "I'm assuming your mental shield has a red tint?" I nodded. "Yeah, I have a mental shield, but my physical shield is easier. Do you have a physical shield?" She asked me.

"Yeah, but it's extremely hard. My mental shield is much easier." She nodded in understanding. She pulled it down.

"You can come here now." Our eyes were slowly getting rid of the red and going back to pitch black. They walked forward cautiously and sighed in relief when they weren't thrown back. We smiled at each other than ran at each other and hugged.

"I'm sorry!" We both said as we hugged. We laughed.

"Okay, now you tell me what you've been up to." I told her smiling, she sighed but nodded.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Izzy POV

~when she woke up, 120 years ago~

I smirked at Aro and he smiled back at me. I was aware of Alec standing behind me. I looked into his eyes and saw all his fears. He feared losing all his power, to have all of his army and guard taken away. I blinked.

"My dear, if you will." Aro said holding out his hand. I put my hand in his and he waited expectantly. "Still nothing." He said obviously disappointed.

"Sorry." I said not sorry at all.

"Come Isabella, let us show you to my brothers." Aro said taking my hand and leading me to the throne room. I was aware of Alec following us. I could see EVERYTHING. Aro opened the doors and entered first. "Brothers! Isabella has finally woken up!" He cheered in his usual voice. They looked at me and I stared back at them. I looked into Marcus's eyes and also saw his fears, the same with Caius.

"Welcome to immortality, Isabella." Marcus said in his monotone voice. I nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you." I replied angelically.

"Aro, shouldn't she feed, she must be thirsty." Caius said. Once he said that I was aware of the burning in my throat. I winced and cupped my throat. Suddenly the doors opened and in walked a human. I recognized her as Giana. Her blood smelled like peppermint candy. I lightly growled as I crouched low. I wanted her blood. I could see it pumping in her veins. I snarled as I slowly circled and approached her.

"My my, do you think she'll be upset when she finds out she killed someone?" I could hear Aro behind me. That snapped me back to reality. I snarled as I straightened and backed away. Half of me hungered for her, the other wanted to run away. I looked at her panic stricken face and did what came instinctually. I threw my palm forward and pushed. She was sent flying back and I could hear someone catch her. I looked up and saw a window in the ceiling. I jumped up and ran through it. I ran and ended up in a garden. I smelled the fresh clean air and sighed.

"Isabella, that was remarkable control!" Aro exclaimed from behind me. I looked back and saw the three brothers behind me.

"I almost killed her." I whispered.

"But you didn't! You must have a physical shield, but also a mental one." Aro said excited. "Isabella, would you like to be part of our coven?" He asked me. My eyes widened._ 'If I say no and go back home, they might follow me and see Bella. If I stay, she'll be safe.' _

"Yes." I said smiling.

~many years later~

I ran through the halls laughing with Jane behind me. My eyes a rich buttery gold and hers a striking crimson. I decided to keep the vegetarian diet. I ran into the throne room and stopped. In there were the three brothers, Demetri, Felix, and some random vampire.

"Oh, sorry." I said starting to back away. The vampire started laughing.

"Haha, so it's a bunny eater. How shameful for the Volturi to have someone like that." I growled and walked forward to him. I backhanded him and his cheek cracked. He only laughed louder. I grabbed his face and made him look into my eyes. I smirked at him.

"You should stop laughing now, or Sheila might get hurt." He stopped and stared at me.

"What are you talking about." He asked quietly. I smirked and twirled a pice of his hair with my finger.

"You know, Sheila. I might just pay her a visit. You know, out in the Netherlands." I said smiling viciously at him. He stared at me horrified. I grabbed his throat and lifted him up. "Remember when you found her and she promised you she loved you? It was a lie. You've seen it. She would stare and look at others in ways she's never had to you. She's probably out now having her brains fucked out." He started whimpering and halfheartedly clawing at my hands. My smirk widened. "Or maybe she stopped waiting for you and left." His eyes widened and he went strangely limp. In my head I could hear his mind shatter. I threw him on the floor and he just laid there whimpering and faintly calling Sheila's name. Hmm, he must've really loved her. Too bad she was a skank. She was his whole life. "Burn him." I told Demetri and Felix. They nodded mutely and took him away. I turned around and looked at the brothers and they looked back at me surprised.

"I think you have another gift." Aro said. I nodded. What I won't tell him is I've been able to do this since I was human.

~more years later~

Jane and I were hanging out in my room. She french braided my hair and I put her's into an elegant bun. Her brother came in and I looked up.

"Jane, it's almost time to feed." He said looking at her. She nodded.

"I'll be right there." She said still braiding my hair. Alec smirked at me as he walked out and I just stuck my tongue out at him. That made his smirk widen and he closed the door behind him. Jane giggled.

"What?" I asked as she tied the end with a rubber band.

"Hehe, you and my brother would look so cute together." She squealed excitedly. My jaw dropped open. "It's true, think about it~" she said singsong and disappeared. I sighed.

"Jane's crazy." I muttered to no one in particular.

"Oh is she?" Alec asked walking in. I nodded.

"Yes, very crazy." I said lightly and standing up. He was right in front of me in less than a second.

"And pray tell why she's crazy." He said in mock curiosity.

"Because she thinks we would look cute together." I said lightly and in an almost teasing voice. He leaned closer to me.

"And we wouldn't?" He asked curiously. I shrugged.

"I dunno." I said truthfully. He grasped the hair at the back of my neck and pulled my face close to his.

"Lets find out shall we?" He asked huskily. He pulled us closer and I closed my eyes. "Isabella." He whispered just as our lips were about to touch. I snapped my eyes open and pushed my shield against him. He went flying back and stared at me in shock and a bit of anger.

"I'd rather not know that find out." I said quietly as I disappeared in less than a second. _'He thinks I'm Bella, it wouldn't be fair if I lied more than I had to.' _I mused.

~present~

"Besides that I just lived here normally. I played with Felix and Demetri, I made friends with everyone, and was taken/took care of." I told Bella smiling. She nodded.

"Izzy, I'm so sorry." Rosalie said sadly. I hugged her to me.

"It's not your fault Rose, I don't and have never blamed you." I said earnestly.

"But maybe if I had stayed with you this would've never happened." She said regretfully.

"But it did, and you were just trying to protect me." I said leaning back and smiling at her. She smiled back at me.

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT? YOU'RE ALL WELCOME TO MAKE SUGGESTIONS! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Izzy POV

We all sat around my bed and talked for a little while longer. Soon enough, Alec came in.

"Isabella, Aro wants to see you." He said. Bella looked surprised and I stood up. I nodded at Alec.

"Alright. I'll be right back. Jasper, Emmett, feel free to use any of my games." I told them.

"What do you have?" They both asked.

"Only an XBox 360, a PS3, a wii, and a flat screen as big as the wall." I said and pushed a button on the wall. One of the walls moved and you could see shelf after shelf of games. "Have fun." I said smiling at their shining eyes. I walked out with Alec and we walked at a normal pace to dad's study. "Oh, and for the record, my name isn't Isabella." I said looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Isabelle." I stated. He snorted.

"Not much of a difference." He said.

"Well, there isn't much of a difference between Bella and I." I replied. Suddenly he pushed me against a wall and held me there.

"There's a world of a difference." He said quietly.

"How would you know?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I've gotten to know you. And what I've seen so far of your sister, you both are completely different." He said sincerely and looking into my eyes.

"No one's ever said that before." I muttered quietly. I looked down at my feet and he pulled my chin up with one finger.

"It's true." He said slightly leaning forward. I bit my lip.

"Thank you." I told him smiling. He began to slowly lean forward and I fluttered my closed. Once our lips were about to touch, someone called out.

"Hey! What're you guys doing?" Came a curious voice. We broke apart and looked at the smug face of Jane. Venom rushed to my cheeks, a unique trait I have. She just smirked. "Aro was wondering what was taking to long. I guess I should tell him you'll be there in a few more minutes." She replied and sped off. I blushed darker.

"Jane!" I hissed and ran after her. She made it to dad's study before I did.

"Aro~ Guess why Isabelle was taking so long~" Jane said in a singsong voice.

"Why?" Dad asked curiously.

"She was getting it on with Alec-" I interrupted her as I pounced on her and threw us both to the floor. I was laying on top of her and pressed her face against the floor.

"Shut up Janey, or you'll find your mind doesn't work as well as you thought it did." I said as my eye twitched. She just giggled and stood up. I jumped to my feet.

"Okay, I get it. But her and Alec were totally getting it on!" She said just as she ran out. I was about to run out but dad's voice stopped me.

"Isabelle, stay here. I'd like to speak with you." Dad said. I turned around slowly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about the ball for your crowning of princess, but I'd rather talk with you about you 'getting it on' with Alec." He said sitting down. I blushed and he giggled like a school girl. I rolled my eyes and tried to act nonchalant.

"Don't worry dad, it's nothing. It's just Jane trying to hook me up with her brother." I said waving his comment off. His eyes softened.

"Isabelle. You've been alone for far too long. You should find a mate, someone to be with you. I've asked Marcus and he says your bond with Alec is strong, just not known yet. And besides, what I've seen from Jane, Alec, and you you both would be happy together." He said smiling gently at me. I sighed and hugged him.

"Thanks dad." I said smiling.

"No problem, thats what I'm here for. Now, lets talk about the ball!" He said with the enthusiasm of a teenage girl going to her first prom. I sighed and smiled as we began to discuss the details.

Alec POV

I was back in my room when Jane came in. She didn't look at me and just sat down on my bed. I raised and eyebrow and she just looked away smiling I sighed and put down my book.

"Yes Jane?" I asked. She just giggled. "Alright, what do you want?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Alec and Izzy sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, than comes Izzy with the baby carriage~" she sang childishly. I growled at her.

"Stop it Jane." She pouted.

"Aw! Come on! You and Izzy totally want each other, so just go for it!" She whined. I shook my head and continued reading. "You know you want her~" Jane said in a singsong voice. I slammed my book down.

"And what if I do?" I challenged. "Just because I want her doesn't mean she wants me." I said. Jane hopped up and walked to the door.

"You'd be surprised." She said winking and sped off. I sighed and continued reading with my head full of Izzy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Izzy POV

"Come on Bells, please?" I begged. She sighed.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because we haven't done this since we were human!" I exclaimed.

"Fine." She muttered and I giggled. We slipped on the dresses. They were royal blue and complemented our skin beautifully. The dresses were strapless, the bodice looked like a corset, and it flared out at the waist ending at mid-thigh. We slipped on the above knees long socks and the Mary Janes. I straightened our hair and put royal blue headbands on our heads. We looked at each other, it was like looking into a mirror. I smiled and she smiled back. We held hands and walked out. It felt good to be with Bella like this again. We walked around the halls.

"Hey, Izzy!" Someone called to me. We both turned around and saw Felix running at us.

"Yes?" We responded in unison. He scratched his head.

"Which one is Izzy?" He asked looking at both of us.

"One of us is Izzy and the other is Bella." We responded in perfect unison. The poor guy looked even more confused. "What do you need Felix?" We asked.

"Aro wants to see Izzy about the details of the ball. He's in the throne room." We nodded.

"Thank you." We ran with symmetrical strides to the throne room. We walked in and dad, my uncles, Jane, Alec, and the Cullens were there. "Hello." We said in unison as we walked in. Everyone looked confused and curiously at us.

"Izzy, what are you doing?" Jane asked.

"Just hanging out with my twin." We replied in perfect unison. Dad chuckled. We looked up at him with a smile.

"Well Izzy, this is the happiest we've seen you in a while." Dad said smiling.

"The same for Bella." Carlisle spoke up. We wrapped our arms around each other smiling.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" We asked dad.

"Izzy, I wanted to speak to you about the details of the ball. It's only a few days away." Dad reminded me. We nodded.

"I've decided" I started.

"That I want to go shopping" Bella added.

"With Bella, Jane, and Heidi." We both ended. Dad nodded.

"Of course. But you'd better get a move on." He said. We nodded.

"Thank you." We replied and turned around but Edward was in front of us. He looked between us and we tilted our heads at him. I squeezed Bella's hand showing her I'd do something. I reached forward and hugged Edward.

"I'm going to go with Izzy, okay?" I asked looking up at him. He hugged me back.

"Of course love." He said kissing my forehead. Bella's face was monotone. Suddenly Edward reached down and was about to kiss me.

"Okay! That's where I cross the line!" I said and scooted away from him. I wiped where he kissed my forehead. "Ew, how do you deal with sappy stuff like that Bells?" I asked grimacing.

"No idea." She muttered mad and turned around. "Lets go Izzy." I nodded.

"M'kay." We held hands again. We turned our heads and saw the Cullens and my family gapping. We both smirked and began to walk back to our rooms. "Well that was fun I commented." She smiled.

"Yeah, fun." She said sarcastically and gave me a small push. I pushed her back and soon enough we were just messing around and laughing. We went into our rooms and changed out of our dresses. I put one some short shorts and an off the shoulder top that shows my stomach. It was pretty cloudy today so we should be okay. I put on some knee high combat boots and brushed my hair. I came out and saw Bella in some jeans, a tee, and some sneakers. I shook my head smiling,

"You never change, do you?" I asked chuckling.

"Nope. Neither do you." She replied. I nodded my head and we ran back to the throne room.

"Lets go shopping!" Jane and Heidi squealed.

"Okay okay, calm down." I said giggling. We all looked at Bella. She sighed but smiled.

"Yay." She said trying to be enthusiastic, and failing. We laughed at her.

"Lets take my car!" I yell pointing a finger in the air. They all nod excited. We go into my car. It's the same model I had when I was human. Same color, tinted windows, and everything. We got in and I sped out. We went into my tailor dress store. My tailor is an old Italian man who's been making high quality dresses and suits for years. His father, and his father's father and so on also did the same thing. His son owns another store downtown.

"Ah, Isabella, have good to see you again." He said smiling a crinkly old smile at me.

"Feliciano, how many times have I told you to call me Izzy?" I asked smiling as he took my hand and kissed my knuckles. I've known him for as long as I've been a newborn. I knew his mother and father, I even got to carry him as a child. They never questioned the fact that I didn't age, they were very polite and considered me a family friend.

"Well Miss, with all due respect, you're much older than me. You deserve much respect from me." He said smiling.

"Always the gentleman." I said smiling at him. He led us to some couches. "Feliciano, I need to tell you something. My real name is Isabelle. This is my twin sister, Isabella. You can just call her Bella." His eyes widened.

"My, you're both identical. It must be like looking into a mirror. Hello Miss, Im here to serve you." He said also taking her hand and kissing it. Bella smiled.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

"Feliciano, we need dresses for a ball." I said smiling. He nodded.

"Of course. By when do you need them?" He asked.

"In a few days." I said. He nodded.

"I think I can manage. Just tell me what you want." I hugged him.

"Always so reliable." I said smiling and he chuckled.

"Why of course."

~time skip~

We went back home after a few hours of deciding and being measured. Bella disappeared and I went into my room. I sat for a bit before getting up bored. _'I might as well bother Bella.' _I went to her room and went in without knocking. I saw her... getting it on, with Edward. My eyes widened.

"Sorry!" I screamed as I slammed the door and raced outside. I passed by Alec, Jane, dad, Heidi, and Felix. I ran outside to our pool and jumped right into the ice cold water. I sank to the bottom and tried inhaling the water. I slammed my head against the floor trying to get that disturbing image out of my head.

"Um, Izzy?" I could hear Bella ask from above the water. I floated up slowly just showing my eyes and the top of my head. "Sorry you had to see that." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"I should've knocked." I said and venom rushed to my cheeks.

~later~

Bella and I were sitting in my room. She sat across from me and we were both sitting with our legs crossed.

"Izzy, I don't know why you're bothered. Haven't you..." She trailed off as I blushed looking away. "Oh my god you still haven't." Bella gasped as she brought her hands to her mouth.

"Whatever! So I'm still a virgin! No big deal!" I yelled and threw myself faced down on my bed. "How shameful. My little sister has been getting some for years. And after all this time I, _Isabelle Mary Swan Volturi_, am still a virgin. I wanna cry." I said pathetically. Bella stroked my head. "Jane, Alec! Come out, I know you're there!" I yelled. They opened the door and walked in. "You know I hate it when you eavesdrop." I said scowling at them.

"Well, it's not really eavesdropping, more like curing boredom." Jane replied cheekily.

"Cute." I said sarcastically. Alec was starring at me and I blushed looking away. Bella and Jane stood up.

"We'll just leave you two." They both said and raced out. I just used my mattress to facepalm.

"So, still a virgin huh?" Alec asked. I looked up and glared at him.

"What about it?" I growled.

"Not even when you were human?" He asked. I shook my head. He snorted then went onto full on laughter.

"Well fuck you too!" I screamed and threw my shield. It threw him out of the room. I tried to slam the door closed, but he held it open.

"You know Izzy, I might you just take you up on that. I could teach you so many things. Let my be your teacher on your most primal instinct." He purred and walked in closing and locking the door behind him. I gulped and venom rushed to my face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Izzy POV

I stared as Alec stalked toward me. As if he was the hunter and I his prey. He had a lustful look in his eyes and moved seductively. I gulped and continued to stare.

"Let me teach you." He purred at me. When he reached me he put his hands on my waist and pulled my body close to his. He leaned down and peppered light kisses up and down my neck. I shuddered, but not from cold. "Let me be your guide." He said seductively. He walked forwards so I had to walk backwards. He laid me down on my bed and climbed on top of me. I could feel all of him on me. He kissed up my jaw. "Let me show you exactly what to do." He said, his voice dripping with sex as he kissed the corner of my mouth. I reached up and kissed him. He kissed me back and licked my lips. I let him put his tongue in my mouth and we battled for dominance. He won and explored the inside of my mouth. I've never done anything like this before, so I felt the venom rush to my face making me blush. I hesitantly lifted my hands and ran them through his hair. "Just do what comes instinctually." He purred into my ear as he nibbled on it. I flipped up over so that now I was on top of him. I put my head in the crook of his neck and ran my nose up and down, breathing in his scent.

"I don't know what to do. I've never done anything like this before." I said looking up at him with big eyes. He sat up and I wrapped my legs around his hips.

"Just do what your body tells you to do, don't over think it." He said almost cooing into my ear. I nodded and pressed my body closer to his. I ran my hands up and down his chest feeling the cold hard muscles underneath his granite skin. He leaned back on his elbows letting me do with his body as I pleased. Boldly, I leaned forward and began to nibble on his neck. I unbuttoned a few buttons them nibbled on his collar bone. I got inpatient with the buttons and just tore off his shirt. I threw it on the floor and ran my hands down his chest. I felt something hard press against my inner thigh. I bit my lip as I looked down. Sure enough, it was coming from his pants. I looked up at him not knowing what to do. "Just do what feels right." He said looking into my eyes. I nodded.

"But don't just sit there." I said grabbing his hands and putting them behind me on my lower back. He nodded.

"Okay." He then ripped off my shirt. I blushed as I sat on top of him in just my small shorts and bra. He put his hands on my breasts and squeezed them through my bra. In return I ripped off his pants and he sat under me in just his boxers. He then ripped off my shorts and boots.

"Hey! I liked those boots!" I protested as I regretfully looked at the leather on the floor.

"I'll get you some new ones." He chuckled amused as he played with the hem of my panties. I rolled my eyes. A key could be heard on my door knob and we both froze as we heard that voice.

"Isabelle! I'm coming in!" Dad called happily as the door knob twisted and he peeked his head in. His face froze in a monotone and we stared back at him.

"Oh shit." I cursed as his expression became angry.

"Throne room. One minute." He growled and stalked off. We hurriedly found some clothes and out them on. I put on a soft red sundress and my black cloak over as I ran barefoot to the throne room. Alec and I walked in at the same time. We saw dad, my uncles, the Cullens, Bella, Jane, and Felix. Jane had a smug smirk on her face and felix looked amused. Bella looked curiously at me and the Cullens looked confused as to what was going on. Uncle Caius looked protective and uncle Marcus looked bored as usual. Dad was pacing back and forth in front of his throne and stopped what he was doing to look at us.

"Explain yourselves." He growled. I paled. I immediately pointed at Alec.

"He wanted to teach me stuff." I said. He looked at Alec.

"Only because she was being provocative and responded right away." Alec defended himself. Dad looked between us. Uncle Marcus stood up.

"Brother, let them be. They were turned at a young age. Besides, their bond is strong. Have a look." He said taking dad's hand. Dad sighed. He looked at us and I looked at him with a mix of apology and sheepishness. He waved me off and shook his head.

"You did say you wanted me to find someone." I reminded him quietly. He looked up and Alec looked up at me surprised.

Alec POV

I looked at her surprised. Aro told her to find someone for herself? And we were about to... Does that mean she chooses me? She turned around and walked away. We all stared after her. I looked at Aro and he seemed conflicted. I raced after Izzy and found her in her room. She was laying on her now neat bed and was reading through a thick book. I leaned against the door and closed it after a bit. She looked at up me.

"Yes?" She asked continuing to read.

"That's all you have to say after all we just did?" I asked confused. Did she regret it? Is she having second thoughts? What's going on? She sighed and sat up. Her dark cloak complimented her pale skin. She looked at me.

"Well, I'm not really sure what to say." She admitted. I sat next to her.

"Did you like it?" I asked her with an amused expression. The venom rushed to her cheeks.

"M-maybe." She said so quietly I almost didn't catch it.

"Hmm, what was that?" I asked teasingly.

"I said 'maybe'." She said a bit louder. I raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to her.

"Well did you or didn't you?" I asked teasingly. I snaked a hand up her thigh. She blushed even harder and threw her shield against me. I went flying and out the door.

"Stop teasing me!" She yelled with the darkest blush I've ever seen on her and she slammed the door in my face. I just chuckled and went back to my room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Izzy POV

It was the day before the ball and we were putting the finishing touches on everything. We had gotten our dresses and were trying them on as we showed each other.

Jane had a red dress that stopped just above her knees. It was bright crimson and flared out in a half foot radius. It had one thick strap that wrapped around her shoulder. She was wearing red four inch heels to match. She was going to put her hair up in an elegant, but slightly messy up do.

Heidi was wearing a floor length gown that was a rich dark plum color. It had shell sleeves and a v-neck showing just the right amount of cleavage. She had black four inch heels to match and was going to curl her hair into soft ringlets.

Bella had on a royal blue dress that stopped at her knees. It flowed down elegantly and had silver jewels trailing up to the bodice in swirling patterns. She wore three inch silver heels and was going to French braid her hair to the side with a few strands coming out to frame her face.

I walked out from the closet and everyone gasped at me. I was wearing a floor length gown with a slit going up the right side all the way up to a bit above mid thigh. It had a sweetheart neck line and from the back went as low as my mid back. It hugged my curves and flowed down elegantly. It was white and had golden jewels coming up from the bottom all the way up to the bodice. The golden jewels accentuated my eyes. I wore white five inch heels with a small golden rose on each one. I was going to straighten my hair and wear it down. They all stared at me as I walked forward.

"How do I look?" I asked giving them a small twirl. They all hugged me.

"You look amazing!" They all said excitedly. I hugged them back.

"Thank you." I said. We took off the dresses and changed back into our regular clothes. We walked out of my room and to the throne room. "Hey dad." I said smiling.

"Hello Isabelle. I trust everything went right with the dresses?" He asked. I nodded smiling.

"Yup, they're perfect." I said smiling. Alec walked in with Jane. I looked away. I haven't talked to Alec since that day in my room. I went and sat on dad's throne. I sat so that my legs were against an armrest and my back against the other. Jane came up to me smiling. I smiled back at her.

"Isabelle, the guests will start arriving in a few hours." Dad said. I nodded smiling. As the guests arrived, I smiled and welcomed them warmly. Bella came to welcome them with me so I wouldn't have to be alone. Many were surprised when they saw us and others found us interesting. When we were done greeting people, we went to the yard outside.

"Bells, I wanna try something." I told her. She nodded.

"What do you wanna try?" She asked. I smiled as I stood next to her.

"Okay, you have a strong mental shield, and a weak physical shield, right?" I asked. She nodded. "I have a strong physical shield and a weak mental shield. Well, what if we put our shields together and made one super powerful mental and physical shield?" I asked grinning. She seemed to be thinking about it.

"Hmm, it might work." She finally admitted. We stood next to each other and I looked at a boulder that was a few yards away.

"Okay, lets try to shield that boulder." I said pointing at it. She nodded and we both reached a hand out. Our shields both came out. Red and blue collided making purple. The purple was invisible, but a bit easier to see than our shields by themselves. It went forward and covered the boulder. Once it covered the boulder, I looked around. Many vampires had come out to see what we were doing and some just saw us from the windows. We stopped and looked at each other. "Hmm, it kinda defeats the purpose if we can't see how it effects the boulder. We need someone, a guinea pig ." I said rubbing my chin in thought. "Hey Felix, get over here!" I yelled at the vampire I considered my big brother.

"Yeeees?" He hummed as he bounded forward smiling at me.

"Go stand a few yards away." I said pointing. He took off. I then called Jane.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Okay Janie, pay attention. We're going to shield Felix. See if you can hurt him with your mind power. Then after, rush at him. Got it?" I asked. She nodded. We both put our hands forward again and raised our shields easily. "Okay, GO!" I yelled at her. She focused her gaze on Felix and he didn't react. He just looked at himself and gave us a thumbs up. "Now rush at him!" Jane rushed forward and readied her fist to punch him. Just as she was about to hit him, she was thrown back. Bella and I looked back to see her crash into one of the castle's walls. Our eyes widened and we let our shields down. "You okay there?" I asked as she got up. She spit out concrete.

"Yeah, I'm great." She said bitterly and stalked off.

"Is she okay?" Bella asked. I nodded as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"She'll be fine. She's just off to mend her wounded pride." I said snickering. Pretty soon Bella and I were cracking up as we leaned on each other. All of the vampires smiled at us and we held hands as we walked back inside the castle.

"That was amazing!" Carlisle said when he saw us.

"Thanks." We responded in unison.

"I'm gonna go chill in my room." I said kissing Bella's cheeks and sauntering off. When I got in my room I just plopped down on the bed. I snuggled into the softness of the bed and sighed. "I wish I could sleep." I said to no one in particular. Or so I thought.

"Why would your want to sleep?" Alec asked coming into view. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Because sleep is an easy escape from the real world." I said as I sat up and crossed my legs. He chuckled at me and held out a bag. I took it. "What's this?" I asked looking at him.

"Go ahead and see." He said. I looked inside and found a box. In the box were some black leather combat boots that were bran new and identical to my old ones.

"Um, thank you." I said taken by surprise.

"I did say I'd get you some new ones, didn't I?" He asked. I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"You did. And I appreciate it." I said putting them with all my other shoes. He sat down on the edge of my bed and I sat down cross legged in the middle. "Was there anything else you needed?" I asked when he didn't leave.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked. The venom rushed to my cheeks.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, it seems that recently your goal in life is to stay away as far as you possibly can from me." He said. I sighed. It was true.

"And what of it?" I asked. He leaned in so his face was centimeters away from mine.

"Why?" He asked as his sweet breath fanned over my face. I shook my head to clear it. _'Good lord, what is wrong with me?'_

"I just feel awkward after what happened." I said. He leaned in and ran his nose up and down my neck.

"Why would you? I feel exactly the opposite. I've had a taste and now I'm addicted." He said peppering kisses up my neck and to my jaw.

"Is that so?" Was the only thing I could come up with to say.

"Mhm." He hummed against my skin as he bit the sensitive area below my ear. I couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped my lips and cursed myself. "Ah, it seems I've found a sweet spot." He said as he ran his tongue over the skin. I blushed darker. He nibbled on it and I unconsciously leaned into him.

"Hmm, Alec." I sighed softly. I could feel him grin against my skin. I fisted his hair in my hand trying to bring him closer when suddenly the door burst open. I looked in shock and saw Jane standing there. She looked sheepish.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just looking for Alec. Did I come at a wrong time?" She asked smirking. Alec glared at her.

"You think?" He asked angry and sarcastic.

"Go ahead and go with your sister." I said giving him a push. He looked disappointed but nodded and they left. I sighed and laid down on my bed again. "A nap would be heaven right now." I said closing my eyes and wrapped my shield around me. I didn't focus on anything and kept my mind blank as I tuned everything out. This is the closest I'll get to sleeping.


	8. FINAL CHAPTER

Chapter 8

Izzy POV

We were all in my room primping and getting ready for the ball that was about to start. I nervously looked at myself in the mirror. Today is the day I become princess of the vampire world. I just stared a myself. Am I ready for this? Bella came from behind me and hugged me.

"You'll be fine." She reassured me, I smiled and hugged her back.

"Thanks, I needed that." I said grinning at her. She smiled back at me and I took a deep breath. "Are all of you ready?" I asked Jane, Heidi, and Bella. They nodded smiling and we left, but not before I put my pitch black cloak on to cover my face and body. We walked to the ball room and they opened the doors in front of me. I walked forward and took my place next to dad. He opened his arms wide and greeted everyone.

"Hello everyone! I trust you're enjoying yourselves? Now, it's time for the crowning of the new princess of the vampire world!" He called out. Jane and Alec came forward. I held my arms out and they both took off my cloak. Everyone gasped when they saw me and I could see Alec's eyes widen. Everyone stared at me and the venom rushed to my cheeks. Their eyes widened even more. I stood in front of dad and bowed my head. He placed a small crown upon my head. It was made of the finest jewels. I stood tall and turned around smiling at everyone. They all clapped and the dancing began. I sat in a smaller throne than dad's which was a bit behind his, but not much. Many came to congratulate me. The Cullens walked with Bella and she wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm so proud of you." She said into my ear. I smiled at her.

"Thank you." I said into her ear. We smiled and the Cullens congratulated me. After a while of just sitting there, dad leaned toward me.

"Why aren't you dancing?" He asked smiling. I shrugged.

"Why aren't you?" I countered. He smiled and stood up.

"Fair enough." He said holding a hand out to take. I shook my head chuckling. I took hold of his hand and we began to dance. I suddenly had the urge to stand on his feet like I used to with Charlie. When the dance was over, I was going to sit down again but Demetri came forward.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked in a teasing tone. I laughed and curtsied just to amuse him. I also danced with Felix, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, Marcus, and Caius. A slower song came on and couples started going to the dance floor. I sat down on my throne as I watched my sister dance with her husband. Alec came up to me and tapped my shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked as I turned to him. He smiled at me. I noticed he was wearing a black suit with a dark grey collared shirt and a crimson tie that complimented his eyes.

"Would you like to dance, princess?" He asked reaching his hand out. I rolled my eyes but smiled as I put my hand in his.

"Don't call me princess ever again." I said making him chuckle. We began to dance. I saw Bella and smiled at her. She smiled back at me.

_'Aw, they look so cute.'_ I could hear her loud and clear.

_'Hehe, thanks.'_ I thought. She stared at me in shock and I stared back.

_'Woah, I can hear Izzy's thoughts!' _

_'Woah, I can hear Bella's thoughts!' _We both thought at the same time. We grinned at each other and nodded.

_'Nice.' _We both thought in unison. When we passed by each other we high fived and our dancing partners seemed confused. We continued to dance the whole night until the ball ended. Almost everyone immediately left except the Cullens. While the guard put everything the Cullens and I spent some time together. Alice complimented us and couldn't stop freaking out about how well we looked.

"Oh yeah, and Bella and I can read each others minds. Just thought you should know." I said. Their jaws dropped and I laughed because Edward looked jealous.

"How did you guys find out?" Carlisle asked fascinated.

"Bella was just thinking about how cute Alec and I looked." I said. He nodded. Bella smiled at me.

"You two did look really cute. Have you two gotten together yet?" She asked. Venom rushed to my cheeks.

"No. Why would we?" I asked. She gave me a look.

"Because you two are totally into each other! Come on Izzy, I know you've never had a boyfriend but this is ridiculous!" She shouted. I blushed darker.

"So what if I haven't? That doesn't mean I'm gonna hop on the first guy that wants to get with me." I said stubbornly. She shook her head amused. "Ugh, whatever." I said standing up. "I'm going to my room." I grumbled as I raced to my room. When I got there, I took off my crown and put to on my vanity. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. Suddenly, Alex was standing behind me. I turned around and looked at him. "It's called knocking you know." I said. He laughed.

"Believe me, I know." I he said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked him. He smiled at me and at this moment I noticed the door was closed.

And locked.

"I wanted to tell the new princess how heart breakingly gorgeous she looked today." He said smiling. I blushed but kept a cool facade.

"I thought I told you not to call me princess." I said. His smile widened.

"But the title befits you." He argued as he stepped closer.

"But I don't like being called princess." I said. He leaned his head and whispered in my ear.

"Then would you like me to call you my Queen? Or maybe my Mistress?" He said in a seductive voice and a shiver ran down my spine.

"Alec." I whispered. He shushed me with his lips as he kissed me. Our hands ran everywhere. He slowly unzipped my dress and slid it off. We took off each others clothes clumsily as we collapsed on my bed. Tonight, the fires of passion have been ignited.

The next morning I was still staring up at my ceiling. I was in Alec's arms, where I felt I belonged. There was a calm silence that neither of us felt we had to fill with unimportant small talk. We were just content to lay under the covers in each others arms. The sun shone on his exposed chest making him shine. The last few hours were still fresh in my mind. All the touches, and kisses, and pleasure. It hurt at first, as I knew it would, but pain quickly turned into pleasure. I remember how he would moan and grunt my name. I still feel like it was just a second ago that I was screaming his name in pure ecstasy. And now I just laid here blissfully in his arms. I looked up at him and he looked down at me.

"Good morning." I said. He smiled and pecked my lips.

"Good morning, Isabelle." I smiled at the use of my full name. We both got up and got ready for our day. We walked out holding hands and to the throne room. Jane was waiting there with that smug smile of hers and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Everyone in the whole castle could hear your screams." She said. I blushed. Dad smiled at me. Bella came forward and hugged me. I hugged her back.

_'Congratulations.'_ She said in my mind. I smiled.

_'Thank you, sister.' _I replied. I spent the rest of the day with Bella. We just hung out together since they would be leaving later tonight. I would miss her terribly, but I promised to visit regularly and she did the same. When they left we gave our goodbyes and I hugged everyone.

"I hope you find happiness." She said smiling and holding my hands. I smiled back at her.

"Me too, and I am." I said. We hugged one last time before they left. I sighed and sat in dad's throne.

"Isabelle, are you sad?" Dad asked me worried. I nodded with a small sad smile.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss Bella so much. But I'll see her again soon." I said. He nodded and kissed my cheek. Him and my uncles left to their rooms and I just sat in his throne. I had a beige knee length dress and my crown was in place on my head. I was barefoot and crossed my legs as I smiled. I sat up straight and put my arms on the arm rests. I made my face calm and emotionless as I stared straight ahead. "Off with his head." I said in a strong voice pointing to where I imagined some low-life vampire to be.

"So this is what the princess does in her spare time." Came an amused voice. I looked up in shock and saw Alec leaning against the wall smiling at me. I smiled back.

"This is the first time I've done this, I was just messing around." I said stepping off the throne and we walked to each other. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned down to kiss me and I kissed him back. We pulled away and leaned our foreheads against each other.

"I love you." He said smiling at me. I grinned back at him.

"I know." I said. He pouted at me and I laughed. "I love you too." I said and he grinned at me. We kissed again and I knew the rest of my existence would be amazing.

THE END


End file.
